Hanya milikku seorang
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Kehidupan Naruko berjalan sangat lancar sebagaimana kehidupan para gadis. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bahwa sang Kakak akan bersikap dingin terhadapnya sejak dia mempunyai Kekasih. Kakaknya, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruko ingin sekali melihat senyum kakaknya, tapi dia juga mempunyai kekasih. Dia sangat bingung untuk memilih. Incest/ Twoshoot/ Warning Inside/ Lemon, Lime! 18
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Incest, AU, Typo, Lime, Lemon, dan berbagai kesalahan yang ada didalamnya.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Naruko. Slight Naruko x Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Hanya milikku seorang.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!  
**

Pria itu melihat Arloji yang dipakainya, ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh! Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan, itu berlaku untuk semua orang—termasuk Naruto Uzumaki. Pria itu sedang menunggu sang adik di Konoha High School.

Naruto bekerja sebagai pemilik sebuah café, dia kadang menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada sang Manager hanya untuk mencari udara segar. "Ini sudah setengah jam, dan dia belum keluar. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naru—"

"Maaf Kakak, aku tadi ada jam piket."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Tapi setidaknya, kirim pesan ke ponselku, jadi aku tidak akan menunggu lama." Naruko mengangguk paham, kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobil yang di bawa oleh Naruto.

Pria itu kembali menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Keduanya pergi pulang menuju ke sebuah apartemen yang cukup untuk ditinggali oleh kedua orang itu. Naruto tidak mau menghamburkan uang untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah, karena dia sendiri bukan orang yang sangat kaya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen itu, Naruko langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di samping sofa. "Dasar, pasti dia sedang chating dengan Sasuke." Gumam Naruto.

Pria itu menatap pintu kamar Naruko dengan intens, di mata birunya terlihat pancaran kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Entah tatapan itu untuk siapa?

Di dalam kamar Naruko, gadis SMA itu sedang chating ringan bersama kekasih yang masih satu sekolah dengannya. Ia dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setahun yang lalu. Yah, sepasang kekasih yang sampai sekarang masih di mabuk asmara.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih disimpan oleh Naruko.

Gadis itu menjaga kehormatannya sebagai wanita. Yah, dia masih perawan sampai sekarang. Sasuke sendiri tidak berani menyentuhnya, dan mereka hanya melakukan hal-hal biasa dan masih di ambang kewajaran.

Naruko tidak mau melakukan hubungan seks hingga ia menikah nanti, dan itu sudah menjadi keputusannya sejak menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat menginginkannya—hati serta tubuh Naruko.

Tapi semua bisa disimpan olehnya dengan erat. Tidak ada yang tahu—hanya si 'pengagum' itu yang tahu.

Setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruko datang ke café milik Naruto. Ia datang sendiri hanya untuk sedikit kepentingan, Naruko hanya ingin meminta izin kepada sang kakak untuk liburan bersama teman perempuannya.

"Kak, kau ada di dalam? Boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto menatap pintu tersebut, kemudian berkata. "Masuklah Naruko!"

Sang adik pun masuk ke dalam, ia bisa melihat kakaknya sedang menyesap teh hangat di dalam ruangan ber-AC. "Kak, boleh aku meminta izin?" Tanya Naruko to the point.

"Izin? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Naruko langsung gugup setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. "Pergi liburan bersama teman-teman…" gumam Naruko, namun Naruto malah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ia berjalan menuju Naruko yang berdiri gugup. "Hanya liburan biasa ke pantai bersama teman-teman."

"Pergilah, pastikan kau berhati-hati dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mau kau ada masalah. Itu sangat merepotkan bagiku." Ujar Naruto dengan dinginnya. Pria itu menatap datar sang adik yang mulai memaksa senyumnya. "Aku harap, tidak terjadi hal buruk disana." Naruto langsung melenggang pergi dari ruangannya.

Sementara Naruko masih berdiri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang, kakaknya—keluarga satu-satunya itu sangat dingin terhadapnya. Bahkan Naruko sudah tidak pernah melihat senyum lima jari milik Naruto sejak ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakit memang.

Rasanya, Naruko ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Tapi, apa yang harus ditangisi? Naruto mungkin tidak akan memperdulikannya, ia menangis atau apalah. Setidaknya dia hanya bisa memasukkan semua kesedihannya ke dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruko mengambil ponselnya. "Halo? Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak jadi ikut dengan kalian, masih banyak urusan disini. Jadi maaf untuk segalanya."

" _Memang ada apa denganmu?"_

"Hanya urusan keluarga kok, tenang saja. Lain kali aku akan ikut. Sampai jumpa, salam ke yang lain!"

Naruko cepat-cepat mematikan ponselnya sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih kepadanya. Setidaknya, dia tidak jadi pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak tahu, ini benar atau tidak. Yah, mungkin ini keputusan yang terbaik bagi Naruko. Dia bisa lebih menerapkan bakatnya dalam hal memasak di café milik kakaknya itu.

"Setidaknya aku akan membanggakan kakak daripada ikut berlibur bersama mereka." Gadis itu berlari keluar, dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Disana ada sebuah loker khusus untuk dua bersaudara itu. Naruko kemudian membuka loker miliknya, dia mengambil pakaian chef yang dulu biasa ia kenakan. Naruko tersenyum sedih mengingat dulu dia sering memasak untuk membantuk para koki di café kakaknya tersebut.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyadari sesuatu, Naruko- _chan_?"

Naruko terkejut, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang. "Kakak…" ia bisa melihat sang kakak yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lima jari yang selama ini tidak diperlihatkan Naruto.

"Kakak bangga terhadapmu." Naruto masuk ke dalam, kemudian mengusap kepala pirang adiknya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil seragam pelayan yang ada di loker miliknya. "Kita akan membantu yang lain, persiapkan dirimu!"

Naruko tersenyum cerah. "Ya! Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga!"

Hari pun berlalu dengan ramainya café Naruto.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Hubungan Naruko dan Sasuke mulai merenggang. Sasuke sendiri selalu uring-uringan terhadap Naruko, ia selalu membentak gadis itu karena hal sepele. Entah itu terlambat untuk kencan atau terlambat untuk membalas pesan.

Dan sekarang adalah waktu mereka untuk berkencan. Naruko agak sedikit terlambat karena pekerjaannya sebagai chef di café milik kakaknya. Gadis itu sudah siap dengan semburan Sasuke.

Gadis itu terus berlari menuju taman yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka untuk kencan. "Maaf kakak, maaf…" setetes air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia sangat menyesal meninggalkan kakaknya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berjanji akan kencan dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit pekerjaan di café."

"Hn."

Dengan tidak pedulinya. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruko untuk mengikutinya, tapi genggaman Sasuke sangat erat, membuat Naruko meringis kesakitan. "Sa-Sasuke… jangan erat-erat… Sa-sakit…" Naruko memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, namun tenagannya tidak bisa menandingi tenaga dari lelaki tersebut. "Sa-sasuke… Lepaskan…"

Sasuke langsung berhenti, membuat Naruko menabrak punggung lebar lelaki itu. Gadis itu memandang takut Sasuke yang sudah membalikkan badannya, ia tahu akan disembur ocehan kemarahan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menetapi janji, Naruko? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau tadi aku membantu kakakku bekerja."

"Lalu?"

"Apa tidak boleh aku membantu kakakku?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku menunggu sangat lama disini! Hampir satu jam aku disini! Dan aku tidak suka menunggu lama!"

"Maaf."

"Ck! Kau itu—" Naruko langsung menutup matanya saat salah satu tangan Sasuke akan menampar pipinya. Ia juga sudah bersiap dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke. Namun tangannya langsung berhenti saat seseorang menggenggamnya sangat erat. "Siapa yang mengganggu—"

"Aku yang mengganggumu. Memang kenapa?" perlahan Naruko membuka kedua _Sapphire_ miliknya. Ia bisa melihat sang kakak telah datang dengan wajah yang sangat dingin serta tatapan tajam. "Maafkan aku, tapi itu hakku untuk mengatur semua jadwal serta keseharian Naruko, dan kau siapanya seenakmu mengatur Naruko?"

"Aku kekasihnya."

"Dan aku kakaknya, tolong lepaskan tanganmu darinya! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai ipar sepertimu." Pandangan Naruto sangat menusuk dan tajam, seakan dari kedua matanya akan mengeluarkan sebuah laser berwarna merah. "Kau tidak dengar bocah? Lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruko, atau aku akan mematahkannya sekarang juga!"

Dengan pelan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruko. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk bersiaga bilamana Naruto akan menyerangnya secara langsung.

"Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi—serta salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang paling manja. Kau tidak seperti kakakmu yang sangat ramah, serta mandiri. Kau lebih egois daripada Ayahmu, dan juga kau tidak punya belas kasih seperti bibi Mikoto. Aku sudah melihat tingkah lakumu di sekolah Naruko, dan ini adalah yang paling parah. Kau memarahi Naruko hanya karena masalah sepele, dan menggunakan statusmu sebagai kekasih adikku untuk membuat Naruko memperhatikan dirimu seorang." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, mata birunya berkilat marah menatap Sasuke yang sekarang ini mulai menciut nyalinya.

"Harapanku kau bisa membahagiakan adikku. Namun apa yang dikatakan Itachi sangat benar, kau memang Egois—bahkan sangat egois. Heh, bocah bau kencur sepertimu lebih baik berada di balik ketiak ibunya saja, daripada menjadi kekasih adikku."

Sasuke mendengus kasar mendengar ejekan dari Naruto, membuat pria itu tersenyum miring. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa mendengus serta mendengarkan ejekan dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau memberitahu Itachi, silahkan! Aku tidak takut, Itachi tidak akan memukulku lebih dari itu, karena dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengejek dirimu seperti ini."

Naruko hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan sang kakak kepada 'kekasih'nya itu. Di dalam hati, ia tersenyum senang karena kakaknya telah datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari tamparan Sasuke.

"Ingat, kalau kau mengancam Naruko sekali lagi. Tidak ada kata maaf untukmu, semua tulangmu akan kuremukkan saat itu juga, camkan itu! Ayo Naruko, kita pulang! Tidak ada gunanya kau berkencan dengan bocah ingusan ini."

"B-baik, Kakak." Keduanya langsung pergi menuju café yang tidak jauh dari taman tersebut.

Sasuke menatap kepergian dua bersaudara itu, giginya bergemelatuk marah. Harga dirinya juga hancur di hadapan Naruko. "Ck, Sialan!"

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Di balik ruangan Naruto. Naruko sedang duduk di sofa, di hadapannya ada jus jeruk kesukaannya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan setengah gelas dari jus tersebut. Gadis itu terus memikirkan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya tadi terhadap kekasihnya.

Sasuke memang sangat egois, dan itu dimulai saat setelah liburan ke pantai—dan Naruko tidak ikut akan liburan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menduga akan hal ini, dan benar-benar terjadi. Untung saja aku berada di sekitar taman untuk menghirup udara." Ujar Naruto yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. Ia bisa melihat Naruko yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku kakak."

Naruto langsung mendekat, kemudian mengelus kepala pirang adik kandungnya itu. "Sudah seharusnya seorang kakak melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau terluka hanya karena masalah sepele." Pria itu kemudian membawa Naruko ke dalam pelukannya, dia mendekap erat tubuh mungil Naruko. "Karena kau adikku satu-satunya."

Naruko pun mulai menangis sesenggukkan di dalam pelukan kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sekarang.

"Tenang, kakak ada disini untukmu."

"Ya, terima kasih kakak. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

"Apa yang tidak untukmu, Naruko- _chan_." Naruto kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. "Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk selamanya, Naru- _chan_."

Naruko membulatkan matanya, nada yang di ucapkan oleh kakaknya ini tidak seperti biasanya. Nada suaranya sekarang lebih serak daripada yang biasanya. Sinyal bahaya mulai menyala, Naruko sepertinya menyadari hal janggal yang sedang menyelimuti kakaknya tersebut.

"Yah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu…" Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Naruko. Ia juga menjilati telinga tersebut, membuat adiknya itu merinding geli. "Sangat mencintaimu, sampai aku cemburu dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu karena mendapatkan cintamu." Salah satu tangannya mulai membelai pipi tembem Naruko. Pria itu kemudian menatap wajah Naruko yang saat ini memenjamkan matanya takut. "Aku tidak akan menyiksamu seperti Uchiha itu, tenang saja. Aku akan mencintamu selalu, walaupun kita Saudara, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi persetan dengan itu…"

Naruto langsung mencium bibir plum adiknya itu dengan lembut, pria itu memberikan sensasi aneh terhadap adiknya. Sebuah sensasi yang tidak pernah di rasakan oleh Naruko saat bersama Sasuke.

Sebuah sensasi nyaman—sangat nyaman sampai-sampai Naruko tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan perkataan.

Naruto kemudian menarik wajahnya, dan menatap Naruko dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Aku berjanji, akan selalu melindungimu dari mara bahaya atau apapun yang mengancam dirimu—termasuk si Uchiha Sasuke. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Dengan cepat, Naruko langsung mendorong dada bidang kakaknya. "Aku perlu memikirkannya! Maaf, aku pamit pulang terlebih dahulu!" ia berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di sofanya.

Sang kakak hanya bisa menatap kepergian adik kandungnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Naruko pasti sangat bingung sekarang.

 **Brakk!**

Naruto memukul meja kaca itu hingga pecah. Ia juga sangat bingung, bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Naruko nanti jika dia ada dirumah. "Sial! Aku terlalu cepat untuk melangkah." Air matanya mulai mengalir dari iris birunya itu. "Maafkan kakakmu Naruko. Maaf." Sepertinya Naruto menyesali perkataannya barusan.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **TBC**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yo! Saya kembali dengan Fict Incest. Ah, lemon ada di Chapter 2. Nantikan saja.**

 **Fict yang lain? Ah, sorry mungkin untuk sekarang ini enggak bisa melanjutkannya. Karena sibuk.**

 **Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau apalah yang ada di Fict ini.**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Incest, AU, Typo, Lime, Lemon, dan berbagai kesalahan yang ada didalamnya.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Naruko. Slight Naruko x Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Hanya milikku seorang.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2.**

Saat ini, Naruko sedang meringkuk di dalam kamarnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk ke sekolah, serta ia sama sekali tidak mau keluar kamar, ia hanya akan diberi makanan oleh Naruto.

Beberapa teman sekolahnya mulai berdatangan, namun ia enggan untuk menyapa mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk keluar kamar, tidak sama sekali. Sejak Naruto menyatakan perasaannya.

Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menangis dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu.

Tidak jarang Naruko memukul dinding kamarnya hanya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lagipula dia sudah putus dengan Sasuke setelah apa yang terjadi di taman. Setidaknya Naruko bisa bebas dari kekangan Sasuke.

Namun tidak jarang juga, Sang Kakak mengetuk pintu kamar untuk hanya untuk mengajak Naruko keluar, dan menghirup udara segar. Setidaknya untuk menenangkan pikirannya saja.

"Naruko! Buka pintunya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"

"Pergilah! Aku tidak mau berbicara apapun!"

"Tapi dengarlah penjelasanku, Naruko!"

"…"

"Ck, tidak ada cara lain!" Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Dengan kerasnya, pintu kamar itu terbuka hanya dengan bahu kokoh Naruto, dan sekarang ia bisa melihat Naruko dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Pakaiannya awut-awutan, rambutnya yang sangat panjang itu sudah tidak teratur seperti biasa. "Naruko, dengarkan Kakak dulu."

"Tidak Kakak! Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan seperti itu! Kita saudara!"

Wajah sedih Naruto semakin bertambah, ia langsung mendekap Naruko kedalam pelukannya. Walaupun gadis itu memberontak untuk menolak pelukan tersebut. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Berhentilah memberontak! Dengarkan!"

"Apa yang harus di dengarkan!?"

"Aku tahu ini salah! Aku tahu! Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu! Kau satu-satunya wanita yang mengalihkan perhatianku dari dunia luar! Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa menemukan wanita yang cocok selain dirimu Naruko."

Naruko menangis sejadinya. Gadis itu tidak tahan dengan segala kesedihannya, mulai dari putusnya ia dengan Sasuke, sampai pada kakaknya yang menayatakan perasaan terhadapnya.

"Kau kakakku… aku tidak mau kita melanggar hal tabu ini. Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku juga seperti itu! Tapi… _Kamisama_ mempermainkan takdir kita, mempermainkan perasaanku sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… tidak bisa."

Dengan wajah sedih yang masih menghiasi Naruto, ia membelai lembut rambut pirang milik adiknya. Di dalam hatinya, ia tidak mau melihat Naruko terus menerus bersedih seperti ini, di lain hati dia ingin hati Naruko hanya untuknya.

Sekarang Naruto merasa bingung untuk merangkai kata-kata maaf kepada sang adik tercinta. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya sekarang?

"Sekarang berbaringlah! Akan aku buatkan bubur untukmu, kau dari tadi pagi belum makan apapun!"

Dengan pelan, Naruto membaringkan tubuh mungil Naruko di atas kasur. Ia sedikit mengelus kepala pirang adiknya, dan mencium lembut kening adiknya denan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tunggulah sebentar, kakak akan kembali dengan buburnya."

Naruko mengangguk lemah, kemudian memenjamkan matanya. Gadis itu baru saja menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto, entah kenapa jantungnya juga mulai berdegup kencang saat dirinya dipeluk oleh sang kakak.

Ada perasaan nyaman saat dirinya dipeluk Naruto, dan itu terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. _'Pelukan kakak sangat hangat, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman di dalam pelukannya—tapi kami bersaudara, aku tidak mau melewati batas! Tidak mau!'_

Lain pikiran, lain hatinya. Naruko merasa ingin sekali dipeluk, dan di cium oleh Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Naruko, makanan telah siap!"

Gadis pirang itu membuka matanya, dengan pelan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Naruko bisa mencium bau bubur yang dibawakan oleh Naruto, ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk serta segelas air putih.

"Aku membawakan vitamin juga untuk memulihkan tenagamu."

"Terima kasih, kakak…" gumam Naruko mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang kakak. Ia pun menerima mangkuk yang berisikan bubur, dan kemudian memakannya. "Selamat makan!"

"Pelan saja makannya, masih panas soalnya!" Naruto mengelus lembut kepala pirang Naruko yang sedang memakan buburnya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Naruko dengan lahapnya memakan bubur buatannya. "Kamu lapar atau memang doyan?"

"Aku memang lapar, Kakak…" balas Naruko dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Kamu akan sakit jika terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berpikir." Naruko mengangguk lemah untuk menjawab pernyataan dari kakaknya itu. "Tapi… aku mau bertanya."

"…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"Naruto menghela nafas pasrah akan jawaban dari adiknya itu. Ia terus mengamati sang adik yang menaruh mangkuk itu di meja lampu samping kasur. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Ini terlalu mendadak."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mendorong Naruko untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Ia menatap Naruko dengan wajah yang sudah merah. "Maafkan aku!" dengan cepat, ia mencium bibir plum Naruko, namun dengan cara lembut. Salah satu tanganya memegang kepala bagian samping Naruko untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruko sendiri terkejut melihat kakaknya yang langsung mencium tanpa aba-aba. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seluruh tubuhnya mulai kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang kakak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik wajahnya. "Maafkan aku." Sekali lagi, Naruto meminta maaf kepada sang adik.

Pria itu mulai menciumi tengkuk Naruko, dan menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh mungil tersebut. "Kakaahhk… apah yang kau lakukan?" dengan desahan yang tertahan, Naruko mulai bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mulai memberontak akan perlakuan kakaknya. "Kakak! Berhenti! Aahh… Khakak…."

"Tidak Naruko, kau membuatku mabuk seperti ini. Tubuhmu membuatku mabuk…" dengan pelan, Naruto menggigit permukaan kulit Naruko. Ia memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ di leher jenjang itu. "Kau hanya milikku Naruko. Bukan milik Sasuke atau orang lain. Biarkan aku memonopoli dirimu, aku juga tidak peduli jika kau tidak mencintaiku atau membenciku, yang penting adalah…"

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruko yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kau ada disampingku selamanya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu Naruko…" setelah mengatakan itu, ia mencium pipi putih Naruko. "Kakakmu ini, sudah lama jatuh cinta terhadap adik kecilnya, dan dia menyimpan perasaan itu hingga saat ini, kau harus tahu itu." Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah merah malu milik Naruko. Jujur, adiknya sangat imut jika seperti itu.

"Kakak…"

"Ya?"

"Umm, akan aku pertimbangkan untuk menerimamu sebagai kekasih—"

"Kita akan menikah saat kau sudah siap! Tidak ada kata kekasih atau apalah. Aku tidak mau." Naruto mulai mengelus rambut pirang Naruko dengan lembut, ia mencium kening sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku hanya ingin kau disampingku."

Detik berikutnya, Naruto mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidur Naruko, hingga memperlihatkan dua buah gundukan besar yang hanya ditutupi oleh baju tidur itu.

"A-aku tidak suka memakai bra saat tidur!" Naruko mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pernyataan Naruko barusan.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mencium bibir Naruko. Kali ini Naruto menciumnya dengan kasar, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang adik. Mengabsen semua gigi putih milik adiknya tersebut. Keduanya bersilat lidah untuk menentukan siapa pemenang.

Sementara itu, salah satu tangan Naruto sudah berada di atas salah satu buah dada Naruko. Pria itu meremasnya dengan lembut, sesekali puting susu berwarna merah muda itu dijepit oleh jarinya. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah dibalik ciumannya.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya, ia juga membiarkan tali saliva antara keduanya itu putus. "Kau cantik, dan aku suka aroma citrus yang menguar itu Naruko…" Sang Kakak kemudian mulai menjilati kembali leher jenjang gadis itu, kali ini menjalar hingga kedua dada Naruko. "Tubuhmu juga sangat manis bagiku…"

"Ahh… Kakak… Enggh!"

Kemudian kedua tangan Naruto bereaksi untuk meremas kedua gunung besar milik adiknya. "Lepaskan bajumu…" Naruko mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pakaian bagian atasnya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia sekarang setengah telanjang, kedua payudaranya di tutupi oleh lengannya, serta wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Te-terus, apa yang akan ka-kau lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian menyingkirkan lengan Naruko. Pria itu mulai kembali menjilati bagian sensitive dari tubuh Naruko, mulai dari _armpits_ milik sang adik, hingga pusarnya. Tapi yang paling disukainya adalah bagian _armpits_ , karena disana aroma citrus itu berasal, dan Naruto sangat suka itu.

Dengan pelan, Naruto menggeser celana tidur milik Naruko. Ia bisa melihat sebuah celana dalam berwarna merah muda, dan sudah basah akan cairan yang dikeluarkan Naruko.

Dengan tidak berperikekakakan. Naruko memukul kepala kakaknya. "Aku malu bodoh! Jangan ditatap seperti itu!"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan adiknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia rela dipukul oleh adiknya ini, dia juga sangat senang jika adiknya tidak sedih lagi.

"Naruko- _chan_ …" Naruto bergumam memanggil nama adiknya, kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir plum adiknya tersebut. Kedua tangannya mulai meremas kembali buah dada Naruko.

Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Naruko, ia memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ lagi untuk Naruko. Ya, itu untuk menandai bahwa Naruko hanya untuk dirinya, bukan milik siapapun.

"Kakak…" Naruko kembali bergumam memanggil kakaknya, namun Naruto terus saja menjilati leher hingga ke kedua dada Naruko. Puting susu adiknya yang menegang langsung dihisapnya. Memberikan sensasi aneh kepada sang pemilik. "Ahh… Kakak…" Naruko terus saja memanggil sang Kakak. Ia merasa sensasi tersebut terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia juga merasakan kalau bagian bawahnya sudah sangat basah.

Salah satu tangan Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyentuh bagian depan dari celana dalam yang dipakai Naruko, sedikit demi sedikit ia mengelus celana dalam yang basah tersebut. Membuat Naruko merasakan sensasi yang sangat aneh.

Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergerak tidak karuan, kedua kakinya terus bergetar merasakan rangsangan yang di berikan Naruto. _'Aku seperti melayang ke angkasa... Kakak sangat hebat...tapi...'_ batin Naruko sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang diperbuatnya sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Naruko langsung melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Kakaknya sedang tersenyum lembut, sambil melepaskan pakaiannya. Wajah Naruko langsung terbakar melihat tubuh atletis kakaknya itu, ia ingin sekali menyentuhnya, tapi ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Hm? Kau mau menyentuhnya? Sentuhlah!"

"Ti-tidak!"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. Kemudian ia melepaskan celana panjangnya, serta celana pendek miliknya. "Ayolah... jangan malu seperti itu."

"Ti-tidak!?" Naruko langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Ia sangat malu, karena Naruto menunjukkan kejantanan miliknya. "Ka-ka-ka-kau memperlihatkan itu ke wanita yang belum pernah melihatnya!"

"Setahuku, kau pernah melihatnya sewaktu kita kecil dulu."

"Beda Waktu bodoh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melepaskan celana dalam milik Naruko. Ia bisa melihat sesosok _vagina_ berwarna merah muda yang tidak ditumbuhi bulu halus. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, ia kemudian mendekat ke bagian intim milik Naruko. Lidah pria itu mulai terjulur, ia juga bisa mencium aroma khas dari _vagina_ itu.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Naruko langsung memegang kepala pirang kakaknya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan kakaknya yang akan menjilati _vagina_ miliknya.

"Hanya membuatmu merasa nyaman, itu saja."

"Nya-nyaman darimananya—Uahhh... he-hey... hentikan... ahhh... Kakak...!" Naruko meremas lembut rambut pirang Naruto, ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut yang menjelajahi _vagina_ miliknya. "Kakaahhk..." Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meminimalisir desahan yang keluar.

Naruto terus saja menjilati _vagina_ Naruko, sesekali ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang surgawi tersebut. Sementara, tangannya yang lain meremas lembut pantat Naruko.

"Kakak! Ahh, ada yang keluar! Menyingkir darisana!" Naruko berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kepala Naruto dari _vagina_ miliknya, karena ia sendiri akan segera _orgasme._ "Enggghh!" Naruko mengapit kepala Naruto dengan kedua kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh cairan miliknya, dan sang kakak hanya pasrah menerima cairan tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik wajahnya, ia mulai menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Naruko. "Manis, seperti pemiliknya." Naruto tersenyum seksi dihadapan sang adik. Kemudian ia merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruko, ia mengecup kecil bibir Naruko, lalu mengarahkan penis besarnya ke _vagina_ Naruko. "Waktunya menu utama..."

Dengan pelan, Naruto memasukkan _penis_ miliknya, ia juga bisa melihat wajah terkejut milik Naruko. "Aaa... tidak! Kakak! Keluarkan! Aku tidak mau! Kakak!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menikahimu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, dan aku akan merawatmu sebagai istriku!" mata biru Naruto memancarkan keseriusan, serta ketulusannya, membuat wajah Naruko merona. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kakak..."

Naruto lalu mendorong _penis_ miliknya masuk ke dalam liang surgawi itu. Sementara, Naruko memekik tertahan, ia merasakan sebuah benda besar masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan miliknya. Ia berpikir kalau benda tersebut tidak akan muat masuk ke dalam liangnya. "Tenang, ini akan sedikit sakit."

"..."

Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruko. Ia merasakan sakit yang mendera di bagian intimnya, sakitnya seakan di tusuk oleh pisau. Namun ia harus percaya kepada kakaknya, kalau sakitnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Sementara, Naruto sendiri melihat aliran darah yang keluar dari _vagina_ Naruko. _'Jadi benar, aku yang pertama menjebol selaput dara miliknya.'_ batin Naruto yang senang menjadi orang pertama bagi Naruko.

"Sakit..."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir mungil Naruko, sembari meremas lembut kedua dada gadis itu. Pria itu kemudian berbisik, "Jangan khawatir, kau akan merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan kau rasakan bersama Sasuke." Naruto mengelus kepala pirang Naruko dengan lembut, seakan memberikan sebuah perlindungan kepada sang adik.

Naruko tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih keluar, ia mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau Naruto boleh melakukan aktivitasnya lagi. "Lakukan kakak..." Naruto mendorong masuk _penis_ miliknya keluar masuk. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sempitnya _vagina_ Naruko. "Emmhh!"

"Sial, ini terlalu sempit...keh!" Naruto terus saja menggerakkan pinggangnya, ia terus saja menambah kecepatan dorongannya. "Keh!"

Pria itu langsung menarik Naruko untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dan duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut, ia menggerakkan pantat Naruko naik turun, dan gadis itu hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Kedua payudara Naruko terus memantul seiring kecepatan yang digunakan Naruto. "Kakahhk, Kakahhk!" Naruko terus saja mendesah. Ia merasa seakan-akan sudah melayang ke atas langit.

"Naruko... Waktunya aku keluar..."

"Keluarkan! Aku juga merasa ada yang ingin keluar! Teruss kakaahkk...!"

Naruto menambah kecepatannya, kedua tangannya juga terus meremas lembut kedua bongkahan pantat Naruko. Sementara sang adik terus saja mendesah meneriakkan nama kakaknya.

"Aku keluar!"

"Engggh!"

Cairan berwarna putih nan kental meluncur deras ke dalam _vagina_ Naruko, dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan semburan cairan _orgasme_ miliknya. Naruto langsung ambruk ke belakang bersama dengan Naruko yang ada di atasnya.

Pria itu mengelus kepala pirang Naruko dengan lembut. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. "Kau adalah milikku seorang Naruko- _chan_ , dan akan selalu begitu..."

Naruko tersenyum sembari memeluk tubuh Kakaknya. Hatinya terasa menghangat setelah mendengar pernyataan kakaknya tersebut. "Ya kakak..."

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

Keesokan harinya. Naruko baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia tidur sangat lama sehingga lupa akan waktu. Bagian bawahnya masih terasa nyeri karena selaput dara miliknya telah robek. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke sekitarnya, ia tidak melihat kakaknya.

"Kakak..." Naruko menunduk sedih, ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya bersama sang kakak.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Yang terjadi, tetaplah terjadi. Kita juga sudah melakukan hal ini, jadi kita akan menjalankannya." Naruko menatap sang kakak yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan. "Aku membawa ramen kesukaanmu, makanlah! Kakak sudah makan tadi."

Naruko mengangguk, kemudian menerima ramen tersebut. "Selamat makan!" ujar Naruko yang kemudian menyeruput ramen miliknya.

"Apakah kau akan bersekolah lagi?"

Naruko hanya diam, sambil terus menyeruput ramen miliknya. Naruto sendiri menghela nafas lelah dengan sikap diam dari adiknya. "Tidak tahu, kak."

"Lebih baik kau bersekolah, beberapa bulan lagi kau akan ujian, dan kau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, kan?" Naruko mengangguk, kemudian menyeruput bagian terakhir dari ramennya. "Baik, besok akan aku siapkan semua. Jadilah gadis yang baik di sekolah besok." Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala pirang Naruko.

"Kak..."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau akan tidur bersamaku?"

Naruto terdiam, sejurus kemudian ia mencium bibir Naruko dengan lembut. "Sudah pasti!" Naruko tersenyum malu setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih... aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:** Ah, maaf. Kalau lemonnya kurang panjang. Dari tadi malam ketiduran mulu, jadi mengerjakan ini agak kurang.

Oke.

 _ **Krak!**_

 _Lengan Sasuke patah karena sikut Naruto. Pemuda raven itu melihat sekilas, Itachi juga ada disana. Ia terkejut bukan main, mata Itachi juga sudah menggelap, ia sangat marah sekarang._

" _Kau adalah yang terburuk Sasuke. Sebagai kakakmu, aku sudah tidak menganggapmu lagi. Enyahlah!"_

" _Kita pergi, Naruko, Itachi!"_

 _Ketiganya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke serta teman-temannya yang sudah tergeletak pingsan. Pemuda itu menatap kepergian tiga orang tersebut dengan pandangan miris._

" _A-apa-apa yang sudah kulakukan...!?" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "AAARRRRGGHHH!"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—sorry, saya juga ikut berteriak tadi.

Itu tadi Preview. Rencana untuk chapter besok. Makanya, tulisan _**END**_ itu masih ada tanda tanyanya.

Oke, saya pamit kerja.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Incest, AU, Typo, Lime, Lemon, dan berbagai kesalahan yang ada didalamnya.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Naruko. Slight Naruko x Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Hanya milikku seorang.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey, apa kalian teman Naruko?

Dua gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama itu menoleh. Keduanya melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian kasual miliknya, pria itu memakai kacamata dengan bingkai tipis serta rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ah... emm... I-iya... kami teman dari Naruko?" kedua gadis itu merona melihat wajah dingin Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kemana dia? Aku kira dia sudah pulang sekarang."

Dahi kedua gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya tadi ada Sasuke yang juga kekasih Naruko? Tapi keduanya sudah—eh! Kenapa!?"

Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat serius, mata birunya sudah menggelap seperti dasar lautan. Dia menatap kedua gadis tersebut dengan tatapan paling dingin. "Katakan! Kemana mereka pergi? Katakan!?"

"Ka-kami tidak tahu—aku berani bersumpah!?"

"Sial! Kalian bisa pergi! Maaf sudah melukai kalian." Keduanya langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Wajah pria itu mengeras dengan gigi bergemelatukan, "Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Si Uchiha itu." Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan mencari nama Itachi. "Halo, Itachi."

" _Gudang pelabuhan Konoha. Aku mendengarnya dari Sasuke, karena dia sudah merencanakan ini setelah dia diputuskan oleh adikmu."_

"Aku berhutang padamu, Itachi. Terima kasih!"

" _Ya, aku menunggu di pintu masuk pelabuhan, karena mereka sudah sampai."_

"Baik, tunggu aku disana!" Naruto kemudian menutup ponselnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju motornya, dan menancap gas ke lokasi dimana Itachi berada. "Tunggulah sebentar Naruko! Kakak disini akan menolongmu dari bajingan tengik itu."

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

Itachi sedang berdiri dengan punggungnya yang bersandar di dinding. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik kandungnya—Sasuke Uchiha yang menculik adik sahabatnya, dan itu dilakukannya bersama teman-teman seangkatan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Naruto akan membenciku." Pria itu bergumam sedih karena sahabatnya akan membenci dirinya.

"Aku tidak membencimu Itachi, malah aku memberikan respect terhadapmu karena memberitahukan semua sifat dari adikmu itu."

Itachi mendongak, dia tersenyum tipis. "Selamat datang Naruto, dan... Polisi—Shikamaru. Tumben kau membawa si rusa ini Naruto?"

"Dia polisi."

Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah alat untuk membantu Naruto menghadapi para remaja yang masih labil itu. "Ini hanya sengatan listrik, berguna untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Oh, jangan sampai sikap siscon milikmu keluar. Kau terlalu tempramental."

"Kalau adikku dalam bahaya, aku akan berbuat apapun demi dirinya."

"Merepotkan." Ketiganya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke dalam gang tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke bersama yang teman-temannya sudah mengikat Naruko ke tiang besi di sebuah gudang kosong. Pemuda itu menyeringai keji. "Akhirnya. Dia ada tepat di depanku! Kalian semua, aku yang akan merobek _vagina-_ nya untuk yang pertama kali, dilanjutkan dengan kalian! Mengerti!?"

Kelima anak buahnya mengangguk, wajah mereka sudah sangat merah karena ingin sekali mencicipi beberapa bagian tubuh seksi dari Naruko. "Sasuke sangat pintar memilih gadis. Lihat!"

Mereka semua melihat Naruko mulai dari bawah hingga bagian wajah.

"Sangat seksi daripada gadis dipelacuran."

"Kau benar. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi dia."

Di bagian depan gudang, Naruto sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan para remaja itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sembari menatap Sasuke yang mulai melucuti seragam Naruko. "Itachi..."

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto?"

"Maaf, jika aku mematahkan tangan dan kaki adikmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari menuju gerombolan geng Sasuke. Dengan cepat, ia memukul kepala belakang salah satu anak buah Sasuke, mereka semua terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Mizuki! Siapa kau!?"

Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruko, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Ia bisa melihat mata biru gelap layaknya dasar lautan yang menatapnya tajam. _'Di-dia Iblis!?'_

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto kembali memukul salah satu anak buah Sasuke lagi hingga pingsan. "Kau bocah tengik, tidak puas memperlakukan adikku layaknya lacurmu? Kau itu tidak lebih dari seonggok daging busuk yang keluar dari pendingin." Naruto berjalan kembali, ia melihat 3 anak buah Sasuke yang masih berdiri. "Maju kalian!" Naruto langsung menantang ketiganya untuk maju menghadapi dirinya.

Ketiganya mengangguk, lalu memberikan serangan langsung kepada Naruto, supaya pria itu tidak bisa mengelak ketiga serangan tersebut. Tapi, Naruto dengan lincahnya memblok salah satu pukulan hanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Lalu dia memberikan tendangan di perut salah satu anak buah Sasuke. Setelah itu, tangan kirinya mencengkram tangan anak buah Sasuke yang terakhir, kemudian melempar serta membenturkan remaja tersebut kepada salah satu remaja yang di blok oleh Naruto.

Setelah membereskan ketiganya, Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang akan membuka seluruh pakaian Naruko. Pria itu kemudian berlari cepat, dan menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke.

 **Krak!**

Mata Sasuke langsung membulat sempurna saat lengannya dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto menggunakan siku. "Kau dengan rencana busukmu itu, Uchiha." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk. Ia kemudian memukul wajah Sasuke sekuat tenaga, amarahnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Kau memang brengsek karena telah menculik adikku. Kau harus menerima pembalasannya, dasar bocah busuk."

"Ka-kakak..."

Naruto langsung menghentikan tindakannya, ia menatap nanar adiknya. Mata biru Naruto pun mulai kembali bercahaya, ia menatap Naruko dengan senyum lemah. "Naruko... maaf, kakak terlambat."

Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah, sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Sementara itu, Sang Kakak dengan cekatan melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuh Naruko.

"Kakak disini, jangan khawatir. Kamu akan berada di dalam lindungan kakak." Naruto memeluk lembut sang adik. "Kakak tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka sedikit pun."

"Terima kasih, Kakak—Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto mencium singkat sang adik, ia kemudian mengelus kepala pirang Naruko dengan lembut. "Itachi! Shikamaru! Masuklah!" kedua Sahabat Naruto masuk ke dalam, mereka tidak menyangka kalau si sahabat pirangnya itu sangat handal jika pertarungan dengan tangan kosong. "Kuserahkan kepadamu Shika. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diberi obat. Itachi, maaf aku mematahkan tangan adikmu."

"Tidak masalah Naruto, dia memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa!" Naruto pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Shikamaru sibuk memborgol kelima remaja itu. Sementara Itachi sedang menatap Sasuke dengan _onyx_ miliknya. "Aku sangat kecewa Sasuke. Kau telah menghancurkan harga diri Uchiha. Kau memang brengsek Sasuke." Itachi melangkah pergi menuju Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang meminta bantuan terhadap personelnya di kepolisian. "Shika, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Ada yang pingsang, beberapa mengalami luka seperti tulang mereka yang remuk. Kekuatan Naruto sangat gila, dia juga gila akan latihannya dulu." Shikamaru memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. "Dia sangat mirip dengan orang militer."

"Hn, aku sependapat denganmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, para personel Shikamaru datang, dan mendata remaja yang sedang terluka itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidur, ia mencium bau masakan dari arah dapurnya. Dengan masih mengumpulkan nyawanya, Naruto melangkah keluar dengan hanya boxer miliknya. "Selamat pagi, Naruko- _chan_!"

"Pagi! Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku memasak, kak?"

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak saat ia melihat sang adik hanya memakai sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih serta sebuah celana dalam berwarna hitam. "Astaga, pagi hari sudah disuguhi oleh hal begini. Lama-lama aku bisa menyerangnya."

"Menyerang, hm?"

"Kau tidak berniat melakukan 'itu' dipagi hari kan?"

Naruko mematikan kompornya, lalu berjalan mendekati sang Kakak. "Melakukan apa?" kedua tangan putihnya langsung mengalung di leher kakaknya. " _Morning kiss, dear. I hope you didn't forget."_

" _Yeah, I forgot the morning kiss."_ Dengan reflek, Naruto memeluk bagian pinggan ramping milik adiknya.

Keduanya langsung berciuman dengan mesra, lidah mereka pun kembali bertarung setelah malam tadi bertarung beberapa ronde. Kemudian, Naruto menarik wajahnya, mereka menciptakan benang saliva.

"Hm, sudah tidak lupa, kan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Nah, sekarang—"

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjang Naruko. Pria itu langsung meraup bibir plum gadis yang masih berusia 19 tahun tersebut kedalam ciumannya.

Dan ciuman mesra kembali terjadi. Naruto menggesekkan _penis_ yang masih ditutupi boxer di bagian intim milik Naruko. Gadis itu mendesah di dalam ciumannya, ia merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian _vagina_ miliknya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai meremas pantat besar Naruko. Ia memasukkan jari-jarnya ke dalam celana berwarna hitam tersebut. Wajah Naruko mulai memerah, karena pantatnya di jamah oleh Naruto.

Naruko langsung menarik wajahnya. "Ummh! Jangan lagi..." gadis itu menahan deshannya yang akan segera keluar.

"Kau yang telah membuatku terangsang, Naruko. Ini adalah hukumamu." Dengan cepat, Naruto menciumi leher jenjang adiknya. Ia dengan rakusnya memberi beberapa _kissmark_ terhadap Naruko. Kemudian, salah satu tangannya mulai meremas payudara besar Naruko, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. "Oh, ayolah. Keluarkan desahanmu, Naruko- _chan_."

"Ti-tidak...ahhh..."

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian ia mengangkat kedua kaki Naruko, dan membawanya ke meja makan yang masih kosong. "Kita coba untuk melakukannya di atas meja." Naruto meletakkan tubuh mungil tersebut, kemudian kembali mencium bibir Naruko. Kedua tangannya menggeser celana dalam milik Naruko yang sudah basah.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan _penis_ miliknya, ia mulai mengarahkannya ke _vagina_ Naruko yang sudah bebas dari sangkarnya. Sedikit- demi sedikit ia memasukkannya ke dalam _vagina_ tersebut. Kedua kaki jenjang Naruko mengunci pergerakan sang kakak, ia mendorong pantat Naruto untuk memasukkannya ke dalam dengan segera.

Ciuman Naruto kembali beralih ke leher Naruko. Ia bisa mencium bau citrus akibat hawa panas pada saat Naruko memasak. Bagi Naruto, keringat adiknya lebh manis daripada gula. "Kau membuatku tergila-gila terhadapmu, Naruko." Naruto kemudian mendorong pinggulnya keluar masuk ke dalam _vagina_ Naruko.

"Banyak yang tergila-gila terhaadapku... Naruto- _kun_..." balas Naruko disertai desahan miliknya. "Tapi... hanya kau yang boleh memilikiku..." gadis itu kemudian membuka kaosnya, dan memperlihatkan dua buah payudara besar yang bergoyang berirama dengan dorongan Naruto. "Ahh... Kakak..."

"Naruko sayang... berbaliklah!" pria itu menarik _penis_ miliknya, kemudian membalik tubuh Naruko. Ia pun memasukkan _penis_ miliknya dari belakang, sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruko. "Keh! Jauh lebih enak daripada biasanya."

Naruko tersenyum sembari terus menerima dorongan dari Naruto. Gadis itu membuka bagian dalam lengannya, sehingga Naruto bisa menjilati mmiliknya.

Dan benar saja, Naruto mulai menjilati keringat yang berada disana. Naruko merasa ketagihan membiarkan bagian tersebut dijilati oleh Naruto, walaupun ada perasaan geli disana, tapi ia tetap menikmatinya.

"Kakak, terusss... cepat... lebih. Aku ingin lebih..."

"Baiklah."

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing, salah satunya berada di atas _klirotis_ milik Naruko. Pria itu terus memainkannya, sambil memasukkan _penis_ nya ke dalam _vagina_ Naruko. Sementara tangannya yang lain hanya meremas payudara besar adiknya.

"Yahhh... Yahhh... Aku keluar!"

"Kita keluarkan bersama!"

Dahi Naruko berkerut, ia merasakan ada yang akan _orgasme_ sebentar lagi. Itu juga dirasakan oleh Naruto, ia akan memasukkan spermanya ke dalam _vagina_ adiknya.

"Keh!" Naruto langsung menyemburkan sperma miliknya ke dalam _vagina_ Naruko tanpa permisi, sementara sang gadis mendesah panjang karena _orgasme-_ nya keluar bersamaan dengan sperma Naruto masuk ke dalam _vagina_ milik Naruko. Pria itu langsung mengambil kursi, ia duduk santai dengan Naruko yang masih belum menarik _vagina_ miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku lelah sekali. Kakak sangat kuat, walaupun ini masih ronde pertama."

"Kau meremehkan staminaku." Naruto langsung memeluk sang adik dengan senyuman sumringah miliknya, kemudian ia meremas pelan dada besar Naruko. "Jangan meremehkan diriku Naruko, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman."

"Hukum saja, aku tidak takut." Naruko menyeringai, kemudian mencium mesra bibir Naruto. "Aku lebih suka dihukum olehmu daripada guru disekolahan."

"Jadi, ronde ke berapa kita?"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya kakak~"

"Baik, kita lanjutkan!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **End!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Satu alasan kenapa pendek?

Pengen cepet selesai, dan menikmati pensi saya. Hah? Fict My Mom? Itu sudah tamat, sekali lagi. TAMAT! Tidak ada kelanjutannya.

Oke, saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan.

" _NaruKushi adalah sebuah kesalahan."_

 _—Randz... Kitsu_

 _Oke, Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
